


Broken Bones & Broken Thoughts

by leviohhsa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviohhsa/pseuds/leviohhsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Draco end up having to spend a lot more time together than they ever thought they would. However, after Hermione basically saves Draco's life and he teaches her something new (which is rare for her), they don't mind too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Advanced Book of Potions Is Much More Useful Than Snape Made It Seem

The leaves crunched behind Hermione as she ran, dodging trees and jumping over logs. She could feel her heart beating in her chest and her lungs were on fire. She didn’t know how much longer she could keep up. The Snatchers ahead of her had Harry and that’s all she could focus on. The Snatchers began to slow. Hermione tried to control her breathing in fear that they would hear her. She could see a tent hidden by the shade of the trees. There were boxes surrounding the campsite in various states of disarray. Their contents ranged from expensive looking pieces of jewelry to broken wands. She crept closer, letting the stack of boxes keep her out of sight.

“Ya think anyone followed?” one of the men asked, looking around nervously.

A chuckle came from the other side of the campsite, “No one could’ve. Stop worrying Roldy.”

“It’s never bad to be cautious, Fenrir.” The nervous man snapped.

“It’s bad to be paranoid though.”

As silence fell over the camp, Hermione sat quietly behind the boxes, shaking slightly. She could not imagine how frightened Harry must be under the capture of the most infamous werewolf of all time. Fenrir Greyback. He loved to feast on children in particular, making him that much more stomach-churning.

“Let’s tie ‘em up and go find some food,” Fenrir said gruffly, standing up and heading off deeper into the woods.

Once Hermione was sure that both of them had wandered far enough, she emerged from behind the boxes. Her eyes darted around the campsite looking for a tied-up Harry. She nervously walked toward the closed tent, checking for the men’s return every few seconds. She quickly threw the tent’s flap open.

Hermione’s mouth dropped as her eyes did not meet the familiar green eyes of Harry Potter, but the bright blue of Draco Malfoy.

“D-D-Draco??” Hermione stuttered.

“Let meh grrr,” Draco mumbled through the cloth tied around his mouth.

Hermione quickly composed herself and went to work on the surprisingly complicated knots, only to remember she had her wand.

As the the cloths fell off of Draco’s hands, ankles, and mouth, he slumped to the side. He rubbed his wrists and let out a big breath.

“Granger, I never ever thought I would be glad to see you...” he smirked.

Hermione cast this comment aside and looked around the tent for Harry.

“Where’s Harry? What have they done with him?” she cried out.

“He - He apparated, Granger. He’s okay. But, we’re not going to be if we stay here.”

As these words left Draco’s mouth, Hermione heard a rustle outside of the tent. It was too late, the Snatchers had already returned. She quickly grabbed Draco’s hand. He looked at her with surprise.

“Granger, what the hell are yo-”

He was immediately cut off as they were squeezed through a tube and uncomfortably squished, turning in every direction. The only thing keeping him stationery was Hermione’s hand. His feet hit the ground and his eyes whipped back and forth at his sudden and new surroundings.

“Where are we?” Draco asked.

“It’s the first place I could think of.” Hermione replied, sheepishly.

They stood at the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean. Behind them was a magnificent forest and mountains.

“We used to come here when I was a kid.” She clarified.

As Draco looked around, examining the waves and the setting sun, Hermione glanced at him. His blonde hair was windswept and was dirtied with soil and blood. He had a cut on his face starting from his right temple and ending at his cheekbone. She knew she had something to heal that in her bag, but before she could think of that she became very aware of the fact that they were still holding hands.

His eyes darted to her as she retracted her hand from his. Before he could insult her or snarl a rude name, Hermione opened her mouth.

“Why did they capture you? Aren’t you on their side?”

Draco’s mouth opened and he stared at her. His shoulders slumped and he closed his eyes.

“Well, Granger, as much as I hate to admit this to you, I fucked up. When I didn’t do what the Dark Lord told me to last year, him and his Death Eaters began treating my family worse than ever. I figured if I left, it would stop. But, now they’ve begun looking for me. I’m assuming to make a point of me. Show that you don’t disobey him, you know? I don’t even know why I’m telling you this. You should have joined them in killing me, with our track record.”

Hermione, taken aback with not only his response but by the fact that he actually told her, stayed silent.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Anyways, thanks for untying me. I’m gonna go see if I can find out if my parents are okay.”

Before Hermione could say anything, protest his departure, or even process all this new information, Draco fell to the ground.

She quickly reached him, opening her bag in the process. He lay on his back, the blood from his cut was trickling down onto his neck and dripping onto the ground. Hermione checked to see that the back of his head was okay. There was no blood, which was a good sign. However, she was clueless as to why he fainted.

She began searching for other injuries, there must be something. Her fingers quickly unbuttoned his shirt and what she found, four buttons down, shocked her. She moved his shirt aside as she examined a large, purple bruise on the right side of his ribcage. She moved her fingers softly over his ribs, pressing lightly along them. He had broken some of them. Hermione gasped, she had never fixed bones before and she had no idea how to, at least, not yet.

She dug through her bag searching for her Potions book. Once she felt the familiar spine of her copy of Advanced Potion Making, she pulled it out and immediately began flipping through the pages. Her eyes fell upon a chapter called, “ReGrowth.” Luckily, she had all the ingredients except for a charred acorn which was easily found in their current surroundings. Hermione smiled to herself, “I can do this,” she whispered.

Before going on the search for the final ingredient, she needed to clean Draco up and find somewhere to put him that was out of plain sight. She couldn’t leave him out in the open, who knows what or who could stroll by. Draco’s body lay still as Hermione worked around him, quickly healing the cut on his face, which was a lot deeper than she thought. A tent was quickly put up and hidden, protected by the many charms Hermione had acquired over the past few months. She tore off a piece of the tent.

“Augamenti.” she muttered pointing her wand at the strip of cloth. The cloth wettened and she got to work clearing the dried blood, dirt, and sweat off of him. Once Draco was fixed up, clean, and hidden she set off searching for her acorn.

Draco sat up, alarmed. He grimaced as he felt a shooting pain in his side. His hand felt the swollen and bruised skin and he let out a yelp. His heart raced as he searched for Hermione. Thoughts of Snatchers and Death Eaters filled his head as he slowly crawled out of the tent, clutching his side.

“GET BACK IN THAT TENT RIGHT NOW, MALFOY!”

Draco’s head shot up towards Hermione’s voice and his eyes met hers. If Draco was completely honest, the tone of her voice frightened him more than any Death Eater or Dark Lord ever could. He slowly backed up into the tent and sat back down in his previous spot.

Hermione’s bushy brown hair pushed through the tent’s opening and she looked up, clearly enraged that Draco had moved.

“You blithering idiot! Your ribs are broken, don’t move!” She snapped.

Draco swallowed, “M-M-my ribs are b-broken?!”

Hermione’s face softened. She sat down at the edge of the tent and started pulling jars out of her bag. She propped up her Potions books and began getting all of her ingredients ready.

“Yes. But I’m going to fix them.” Hermione replied, matter-of-factly.

 

xx

 


	2. Opposite Sides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a bit short, sorry about that! However, there is much more to come!

“So, you don’t just break bones then, huh?” Draco smirked.

 

“I did not break your nose, Malfoy,” Hermione replied curtly.

 

“I beg to differ.” He snorted.

 

Draco’s ribs were beginning to heal and Hermione knew that the intense pain of bone regrowth would be coming soon. He sat in the scantily furnished tent, propped up on a ratty pillow. Hermione sat across from him, her legs crossed. She wiped the dirt off her jeans and sighed, pulling her hair into a ponytail. The tent was quiet and there was a tension in the air that she couldn’t quite place.

 

“So... “ Hermione started.

 

Draco interrupted, “I have something I have been meaning to tell you.”

 

Hermione's words froze in her throat. Draco looked at her imploringly, waiting for some kind of acknowledgement to continue.

When nothing came, he continued anyway. “Look, Granger… I was terrible to you in our years at Hogwarts. You… You have to understand. I was just doing what I was thought was right. I’m a Malfoy and Malfoys are expected to be great and powerful. I was trying so hard to be that but instead I ruined everything. And it’s fucking hilarious, because I thought I was strong back in sixth year. I thought I was goddamned brilliant for finding the Room of Requirement and for fixing that damn Vanishing Cabinet - but I wasn’t.”

 

Draco paused and looked at Hermione, just realizing that he had been avoiding eye contact. She sat still, her eyes fixed on a point of the tent wall behind him. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours.

 

“You can’t do that. You can’t apologize and expect to be forgiven after everything that’s happened in the last seven years. It doesn’t work like that, Draco. It’s obvious that you have done some terrible things. I think you’re starting to understand that, I do. But, don’t you see? I will never be able to forgive you and mean it. The same is for Harry and Ron and every other person you hurt. We are on opposite sides of a war that is raging now more than ever. There isn’t room for forgiveness. There’s too much else to worry about.” Hermione spoke quickly and quietly, only losing stride when she thought of Harry and Ron.

 

Draco’s cheeks flushed as these words hit him and he closed his eyes as he took in what she was saying.

 

“I’m not on that side anymore, Granger. I only want to save my family and get rid of the Dark Lord once and for all. I need to make sure my family is safe. And, I know I can’t demand forgiveness - it comes with time. I just wanted you to know, that’s all.”

 

Hermione nodded. Her instinct told her that he was telling the truth. Her brain, however, told her to run. She had fixed him up, he would be okay in a couple of hours. If she left now, he wouldn’t be able to catch up to her. But, with one look into his blue eyes and the sound of his cry of pain as the bones in his abdomen began to grow, she knew that she would go with her instinct - she always did.

 

-

 

“ARGHH! Granger, please tell me you have something for pain inside of that fucking bag of yours because I’m gonna lose my mind!” Draco shouted, clutching the ratty pillow in his arms.

 

Sweat was running down his forehead and there were tears in his eyes. Hermione watched on with a look of panic etched across her face

 

“No, I don’t. But the worst is almost over. I think,” she replied, trying to sound hopeful.

 

“YOU THINK?” Draco demanded.

 

Hermione smiled sheepishly as she flipped through her Potions book for the third time searching for notes on how to reduce the pain of regrowth. And, for the third time, she found nothing. She let out a stressed sigh and sat down next to the writhing Malfoy.

 

“Remember that time in 3rd year when I fell asleep in the library writing a Charms essay and I when made my way to dinner a half an hour later, I had my essay inked all over my forehead?”

 

Draco laughed and immediately winced as the movement intensified his pain.

 

“Yes but - what does that AGH have to do with…. this?” He muttered in between grunts.

 

“Nothing whatsoever. I’m just trying to get your mind on something else!” Hermione yelped.  

 

“Oh and yes, how could I forget. You looked so cute.”

 

And then Draco fainted.

 

xx

 


End file.
